Curioso
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que para Leaf era difícil ser la hermana del campeón de Kanto y tener como amor platónico al líder de gimnasio mas fuerte de la región, pero ella era fuerte y se encargaría de estar al lado de ellos...aunque jamas pensó que por su naturaleza curiosa descubriera eso...Red era gay y estaba enamorado de Yellow su mejor amigo...bueno ninguno sabia que Yellow era una chica.


_Buenas quiero decirles que pokémon no me pertenece y que quería escribir más historias sobre Yellow Y Red (del juego) y de ese deseo salió esta historia que espero disfruten _

**Curioso**

Leaf era una entrenadora muy fuerte, desde niña siempre se preocupó por entrenar para algún día lograr alcanzar a su hermano mayor o su amor platónico. Algo difícil si se considera que era el campeón de Kanto, entrenador más fuerte del mundo y el otro era el líder de gimnasio más fuerte de Kanto (región reconocida por ser de las más difíciles).

Ella tenía metas muy grandes.

Pero era muy realista y por eso se conformaba solo con ser fuerte, para poder estar al lado de ellos.

Leaf era alguien muy divertida que siempre pasaba riendo, le gustaba manipular a otros y que hicieran lo que ella quería, además de poseer una gran curiosidad.

Tanto Red como Green la amaban, pero en ocasiones la odiaban.

Pero no importaba tanto.

Mientras estuvieran juntos no importaba nada.

Ojala el tiempo que estuvieran juntos fuera para siempre.

Pero Leaf era realista, por eso no lloro cuando Red se iba a entrenar al monte plateado junto con Green y la dejaban sola, ella se hacia la fuerte cuando los despedía en el muelle para que fueran a otras regiones, tampoco hacia escandalo cuando desaparecían para salvar al mundo de algún malvado villano.

Porque ella era fuerte… sabía que ellos necesitaban que fuera fuerte.

Aun así, se sentía muy sola.

En ocasiones pasaba tirada en el bosque verde sin hacer nada, cuando Red y Green se iba todo era aburrido, no había nadie a quien molestar, estafar o meter a la cárcel en su nombre.

Pero Leaf no lloraría…ella era fuerte.

A pesar que se repetía eso, siempre las lágrimas la traicionaban y terminaba llorando en medio del bosque sola.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto alguien a sus espaldas.

Cuando Leaf volteo a ver, se topó con un niño de cabellera rubia con cara de muñequito, nulo sentido de la moda y un enorme sombrero de paja.

Leaf era fuerte y no mostraba sus emociones verdaderas. Solo que en esta ocasión, cuando Red le informo que estarían en Shino un largo tiempo por un maniático amante del tiempo y el espacio, tuvo miedo, miedo que Red y Green murieran sin que ella pudiera hacer absolutamente nada.

Por eso se permitió romperse una vez frente a un desconocido.

Sin importar que el chico pensara que era una acosadora o una tipa pedófila, lo abrazo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando.

El chico la acompaño a su casa cuando se calmó y le regalo una sonrisa.

Ella simplemente logro dormir unas horas, pero fue lo más que consiguió dormir desde la partida de su hermano y su amor platónico.

Al día siguiente se despertó muy temprano con la ilusión de ver nuevamente al chico de cabellera rubia. El niño le inspiraba una gran ternura (raro en ella) y la oportunidad de no pasar sola sus días lamentándose, con suerte lograría conseguir un amigo.

Grata fue su sorpresa al toparse con el chico frente a su puerta ofreciéndole ir a pescar.

Ella odiaba pescar…pero al menos no estaría sola.

Durante todo el día pasaron riendo sobre anécdotas graciosas, Yellow (se había presentado ya frente a su casa) era la persona más inocente y rara de todo el mundo, ella había nacido en Kanto pero debido al trabajo de sus padres había estado viviendo un buen tiempo en Teselia. Leaf simplemente le conto sobre su vida ignorando a Red y a Green, aun no se sentía bien al hablar de ellos.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas.

Leaf pasaba sus días al lado de Yellow todo el tiempo, el pequeño rubio era el único que lograba sacarle una sonrisa verdadera, además era divertido enseñarle las cosas a Yellow ya que para el niño todo era único y especial.

Ella era feliz de tener otro amigo.

Las personas generalmente la tachaban de manipuladora, coqueta y mentirosa. Pero Yellow siempre le decía lo amable que ella era.

Luego un día…llego una carta.

Red y Green volverían a Kanto en una semana.

Ella chillo de alegría y se lanzó sobre Yellow en un fuerte abrazo de oso. El niño estaba totalmente confundido. No importaban.

Lo único que importaba es que ellos estaban vivos.

Durante la semana Leaf se encargó de hablarle a Yellow sobre esos dos (ya que él no los conocía). Le dijo como su hermano era el más grande entrenador del mundo, aunque era muy serio y su mal temperamento alejaba alas personas, pero que aun así lo quería. También sobre Green de como era su amigo de infancia y actual amor, que era un sangrón y gruñía todo el tiempo, pero que era su forma de demostrar su cariño.

Yellow solamente la dejaba hablar y hablar.

El día por fin llego.

Yellow había accedido acompañarla.

Aunque apenas los vio bajar del barco, no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre un abrazo que los derrumbo al suelo. Los chicos no hicieron nada, ya conocían a Leaf y que ella debió estar muy preocupada. Cuando lograron separarla los dos chicos se enfocaron en la otra persona presente.

Red le miro indiferente y Green alzo una ceja algo curioso.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Yellow-se presentó amablemente el niño.

Los dos parecían aún más intrigados sin comprender nada.

Leaf paso su atención de ellos y envolvió a Yellow en uno de sus típicos abrazos, Red sintió algo de lastima por el chico y Green se puso algo serio.

-chicos Yellow es un gran chico y mi mejor amigo, es algo malo en las batallas (pésimo ya que odiaba lastimar a los pokémon) pero es un amor cuando lo conocen-termino de hablar la chica mientras restregaba su mejilla con la del chico.

Yellow estaba algo nervioso mientras Leaf seguía abrazándola con fuerza.

-más le vale que lo acepten o Blasty los hará pagar-

Con esa amenaza no les quedo otra que aceptar al chico.

Con los días observaron que efectivamente Leaf siempre andaba de la mano con el niño rubio. Red aposto a que pronto serian novios y se ganó una fría mirada de parte de Green. Leaf siempre los obligaba a salir y llevaba a Yellow con ellos para divertirse un rato.

Pero Leaf notaba como Green se ponía celoso, y aunque lo disfrutaba, sabía que tenía un muy poco grado de tolerancia si andaba pegada de otro chico todo el tiempo.

Pero Yellow había hecho tanto por ella que no le podía dejar solo.

Así que ideo un maravilloso plan.

-quiero que entretengas a Yellow una semana mientras yo me voy de paseo con Green a Johto-le ordeno Leaf a su hermano.

Red la miro unos segundos antes de pensar que ella estaba loca.

-no-

-por favor-

-no-

Leaf mordió su labio al ver lo frío que podía ser Red.

-si no lo haces le diré a mamá lo que paso en tu último viaje para salvar al mundo-

Red dejo de arreglar sus cosas. La única persona la cual le importaba su opinión era su madre, por eso jamás le contaba lo peligroso de sus viajes.

Red miro con enojo a su hermana, pero ella simplemente sonrió con victoria.

-más te vale ser bueno con él o tus peores pesadillas se harán realidad-

Sabía que lo que hacía era peligroso, pero todo resulto bien. En el viaje con Green el chico se portó bien (al principio no tanto) y tenía buenos recuerdos. Le preocupo un poco lo que encontraría al llegar, por lo cual salió corriendo en busca de su pequeño amigo…lo que encontró la dejo sin palabras.

Ese no podía ser Red.

Definitivamente debía ser una ilusión.

Pero era real.

En medio de un lago estaba en campeón de Kanto con una caña de pescar y mirada fría e indiferente en el lago (hasta esa parte todo era normal), lo que no tenía sentido era ver como Yellow estaba totalmente dormido en su hombro con otra caña de pescar y Pika (el pikachu de Red) entre sus piernas.

Eso no tenía nada de sentido común.

Red era un chico frío, sin sentimientos (a cualquiera que no conociera), que odiaba el contacto físico. Incluso llego a jurar que el campeón rompería su promesa o alejaría a Yellow de ser posible.

Pero ahora tenía una extraña aura de paz que hace años no veía.

Leaf se quedó con la boca abierta.

Definitivamente Yellow tenía un extraño poder sobre los demás.

El tiempo paso…mejor dicho, el tiempo voló. Las semanas pronto se transformaban en meses. Pero lo más increíble de todo era ver la amistad que Red y Yellow tenían, era algo tan irreal. Siempre estaban juntos en el bosque verde, en el gimnasio de Green o caminando por ciudad verde…Leaf se sintió algo traicionada de que Yellow la cambiara por Red, pero el lado bueno es que eso le daba tiempo a solas para estar con Green.

Todos ganaban.

Pero Leaf era curiosa por naturaleza.

Sentía que estaba pasando algo por alto.

Así que en ocasiones actuaba como espía.

Seguía todo el día a Yellow y a Red (cuando Green se hartaba de ella y la sacaba del gimnasio) , era tan extraño ver a su hermano mayor actuar de forma natural con otras persona, a veces era muy grosero con Yellow (más de una ocasión quiso salir de su escondite y darle un golpe), pero este simplemente seguía con su sonrisa amable y no se alejaba de su lado.

Según Yellow le conto, Red al principio era muy grosero con ella, pero el niño lo trataba amable como siempre al recordar que Leaf le contaba de él, al final Red se resignó a tenerlo cerca y con el tiempo lo trataba mejor.

Aun así pensaba que Yellow pecaba de santo…o inocente.

El tiempo seguía pasando y entre los dos chicos solamente existía una gran amistad.

Leaf estaba feliz de que su hermano también viera en Yellow un gran amigo.

Un día en especial, Leaf decidió ir por Yellow para ver alguna película (ya se lo había pedido el día anterior) y fastidiar un poco a su hermano…era curioso como a pesar que ella fue primero amiga de Yellow, Red siempre se portaba muy posesivo con el rubio. Bueno ella era su digna hermana ya que ella fue amiga de Yellow primero y era justo que pasara más tiempo con ella.

Green siempre decía que los dos eran unos grandes celosos.

Así que camino hasta la cabaña donde vivía su amigo. Al llegar se escondió tras unos arbustos al ver como su odioso hermano estaba frente al rubio que estaba en el marco de la puerta.

-lo siento Red-san, Leaf ya me invitó hoy a salir-se disculpaba Yellow apenado.

En su escondite, Leaf pudo jurar que su hermano debía estar insultándola en su mente. Pero por fuera seguía siendo el indiferente campeón de Kanto.

-no importa-respondió un poco más serio de lo normal.

Yellow se mostró más apenado.

El chico rubio apretó los puños con fuerza y miro decidido al campeón de Kanto, este arqueo una ceja curioso. Luego Yellow el chico tímido se acercó tanto a él que invadió su espacio personal de su rostro.

-vamos mañana a pescar-hablo el chico con fuerza.

Estaba nervioso de perder la amistad de Red-san por preferir a Leaf en ese momento.

Pero algo extraño paso.

Leaf abrió la boca incrédula.

Eso…eso…eso era lo que creía que era…debía ser imposible.

Porque frente a ella estaba su querido hermano mayor, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Pero eso era imposible, su hermano era un experto en manejar emociones.

-b-bueno-tartamudeo Red virando bruscamente su rostro aun con un muy ligero sonrojo.

Para los que conocieran al chico sabrían que estaba nervioso, algo casi imposible al tratarse del campeón.

Leaf vio que por primera vez su curiosidad le había dado una información increíble.

Yellow le agradeció durante unos minutos antes de entrar a su casa. Red se quedó unos momentos viendo a la puerta, luego se dio media vuelta para ir a molestar a Green. Pero no imagino toparse con Leaf que lo miraba con la boca abierta y lo apuntaba con el dedo de forma acusadora.

El chico pareció unos momentos confundido, luego deseo que se lo tragara la tierra…apostaría todos sus pokémon a que la chismosa de su hermana había visto lo que paso.

Joder, la suerte que se cargaba.

-TE GUSTA-le chillo indignada su hermana menor.

Red gruño incapaz de contradecirle y giro su rostro molesto.

Por otra parte la chica puso sus manos en las mejillas, estaba sorprendida, eso no lo había visto venir…

Su hermano era gay.

-jodete Leaf-indico Red caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos visiblemente molesto.

El campeón de Kanto no estaba aun totalmente seguro de sus sentimientos como para que su hermana llegara a decirle lo que había evitado pensar todo ese tiempo.

Que se sentía atraído por Yellow.

Joder.

Lo peor es que no podía negarlo.

Leaf por otra parte miraba incrédula lo que había pasado, su hermano no lo había negado. Soltó un suspiro confundida, eso la había tomado desprevenida y por lo tanto no tenía ningún plan…bueno ella quería muchísimo a Yellow y Red era su querido hermano, a pesar de que ambos fueran chicos…ella deseaba lo mejor para ellos.

Con un puño en alto y expresión heroica, decidió que ayudar a su hermano a conseguir el amor de un chico.

Porque él era un amargado de primera y le sería difícil enamorar a un chico solo.

Entro corriendo a la casa de su pequeño amigo rubio sin importar tocar y corrió hasta la habitación de él. Estaba desesperada y lo mejor sería preguntarle a Yellow sobre que sentía por Red (sin delatar a su hermano). Claro que al entrar por la puerta no se esperó ver eso.

Una niña de larga cabellera rubia hasta la cintura, que se estaba quitando las ropas de su amigo Yellow dejando ver un sujetador que ocultaba parte de su pecho algo plano.

Leaf pestañeo una, dos, tres veces.

Luego abrió la boca.

-¡RED NO ES GAY!-chillo emocionada.

Yellow le miro confundida antes de sujetar su pecho con un notable sonrojo sin comprender nada.

Porque si…esa linda niña con cara de muñequita era Yellow.

Lo mejor.

Red no se sentía atraído por los hombres…gracias a kami-sama ya no tenía que preocuparse si red coqueteaba con Green cuando no los veía.

Sonrió mientras veía a Yellow intentar disculparse.

Pero ella solamente sonrió con diversión…sería mejor ocultar este secreto un tiempo y ver a Red sufrir un poco más.

Porque ella amaba a su hermano…

Pero verlo sufrir también era algo que hacían los hermanos.

**Fin**

_Espero les haya gustado y que la cantidad de historias de este tipo crezca, porque ellos son una gran pareja._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
